


Dinastía

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, POV Cersei, POV Jaime Lannister, POV Tyrion, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, pensó al coger el trozo de cristal de la mesa, perteneciente a su copa de vino destruida por ella misma al lanzarla contra la mesa llena de ira y dolor.Se arrepentía de no haber sabido amarle mejor.Fic basado en la profecía de Maggy.





	1. Cersei

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que escuché la profecía de Maggy siempre me he pensado que el final de Cersei podría ser así.

Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, pensó al coger el trozo de cristal de la mesa, perteneciente a su copa de vino destruida por ella misma al lanzarla contra la mesa llena de ira y dolor. Se había cortado a si misma a causa de la energía empleada, pero no le importaba. Alzó su brazo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y hundió sin piedad el cristal cerca de su hombro. Sabía que no moriría por esa herida, por eso apretó aún más fuerte el trozo de copa y lo sacó de entre sus carnes para asestar un golpe aún más certero, cerca de su cuello.

Se arrepentía de demasiadas cosas en aquel instante.

Se arrepentía de su encuentro con Maggy. Jamás debería haber escuchado las palabras de esa bruja. Nunca debió de escuchar la profecía y permitir que toda su vida se viese afectada por aquella predicción. Así no habría vivido con miedo y quizás, sólo quizás, habría cambiado su destino y el de su familia. Ahora comprendía que todas sus acciones, las decisiones que había tomado intentando huir de esa maldita profecía, eran las mismas que la habían arrastrado a su cumplimiento.

Vio su sangre resbalarse por su piel.

Se arrepentía de haber escuchado a su padre, de haber intentado ser todo lo que él no quería de ella. Debería haber intentado ser feliz sin preocuparse tanto de lord Tywin, su padre. Así habría evitado su matrimonio con aquel putero borracho que había tenido la desgracia de ser rey. No debería de haberle escuchado hablar de Tyrion y haber hecho suyo su odio hacia un bebé que nada de culpa tenía por la muerte de su madre, que cuyo peor pecado había sido nacer deforme con el apellido Lannister. Debería haberse opuesto a su padre cada vez que había tomado decisiones por Jaime obligándole a tomar la única decisión que le dejaba fuera de su alcance. Se arrepentía de haber querido a su padre con tal devoción que había entregado toda su vida a ser la hija que a él no le importaba que fuese.

Vio la sangre resbalarse por su armadura.

Se arrepentía de haber odiado a Tyrion. Su hermano siempre había sido bueno, demasiado bueno teniendo en cuenta cuál era su apellido y quién era su padre. Le había tratado mal sin motivo, por agradar a su padre y más tarde por las palabras de una bruja que la habían condenado a temerle. Tyrion podría haber sido un gran consuelo en su vida, sabía escuchar, sabía bromear y sabía amar. Juntos podrían haber alcanzado grandes cosas si ella no se hubiese empeñado en odiarle, sino hubiese alimentado su odio cada día sin motivo ninguno. Se arrepentía de haber despreciado a un hermano, el mejor miembro de esa familia.

Vio la sangre resbalarse por su propio vestido…

Se arrepentía de no haberse fugado Jaime. Habían tenido la oportunidad, habían tenido dos oportunidades pero las había malgastado. Junto a Jaime había sido plenamente feliz, él le había regalado los mejores momentos de su vida, junto a él había sido plenamente feliz. Su preciado hermano se lo había dado todo siempre, le había entregado su vida. Podrían haber sido felices lejos de todo, podrían haber tenido lo que siempre habían deseado. Podrían haber sido una familia. Pero ella había querido poder, había soñado con otorgarles a sus hijos la corona creyendo que eso sería lo más preciado que tenía para ellos cuando su amor habría bastado. Se arrepentía de no haber huido con Jaime el día que le dijeron que se casaría con Robert Baratheon y él le propuso ser libres.

Se arrepentía de no haber sabido amarle mejor.

Jaime se merecía algo mejor que aquel final. Se merecía algo mejor que ser su Valonqar. Podrían haber sido felices, podrían haberlo tenido todo, lo que más importaba al menos. Se arrepentía de haber odiado tanto a quienes jamás lo habían merecido como Sansa Stark cuyo peor pecado había sido soñar demasiado. Se arrepentía de haber odiado demasiado.

Su sangre estaba por todas partes, moriría junto a ella. Irónicamente y pese a todo no se arrepentía de eso. Juntos habían venido al mundo y juntos lo abandonarían.

Soltó el cristal que cayó al suelo. No tenía aire, no le quedaba más aire. El mundo desaparecía a su alrededor y lo último que vio fueron sus ojos llenos de dolor y de amor.

Se arrepentía de demasiadas cosas, pero ya era tarde…


	2. Jaime

Podía sentir su sangre resbalar por su cuello, podía notar como el aire apenas entraba en sus pulmones por más que luchase por él. Apretó con más fuerza su fino cuello, no le quedaba demasiado tiempo y debía matarla antes de morir él mismo. Así es como debería terminar todo, así es como estaba destinado a pasar. Ahora lo comprendía. Apretó más su cuerpo contra la pared y percibió cada estertor que recorrió su cuerpo.

Era tarde para salvarla de sí misma, de su propio odio, de su odio contra el mundo. Ya no había tiempo para explicarle que no merecía la pena odiar tanto cuando él estaba a su lado, cuando él habría hecho cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. Era tarde para salvarla de su miedo, ese que le había carcomido desde que era una niña y que la había apresado dentro de un mundo que él jamás había podido comprender.

Era tarde para hacerle ver que Tyrion no era un monstruo.

Era tarde para intentar hacerle ver que su hermano merecía su cariño, para hacerle comprender que odiar a un bebé no tenía sentido. Era tarde para intentar unir a las dos personas que más había amado siendo niño. Era tarde para liberarla de aquel odio que la había carcomido desde muy pequeña. Era tarde para convencerla de que Tyrion jamás haría nada en contra de ella, que era demasiado bueno para eso.

Era tarde para enfrentarse a su padre.

Era tarde para enfrentarse a Tywin y liberarla del peso de un amor que tanto daño le había hecho y que sólo le había dado dolor. Cersei siempre había querido ser la hija que Tywin no había pedido, se había esforzado tanto por intentar hacerle ver que ella era su digna heredera… Había soportado todos sus desplantes y sus miradas frías acompañadas por palabras que le repetían una y otra vez que ella no era la heredera digna de tan ilustre apellido. Era tarde para intentar hacerle ver que era inútil buscar un reconocimiento de aquel hombre que no había sabido amar a ninguno de sus hijos.

Era tarde para huir juntos.

Era tarde para convencerla de que su amor era lo único que necesitaban para vivir, que el resto del mundo no importaba mientras él le amase con la devoción que sólo debería recibir un dios. Jaime debería haber sido el salvador que ella siempre había necesitado y demostrarle que no había nada más que ellos. Debería haber sido él mismo quien acabase con la vida de aquel borracho que había martirizado a Cersei durante décadas

Habría hecho cualquier cosa por salvarla, pero ya era tarde…

Jaime observó como la vida abandonaba sus bellos ojos siempre brillantes de amor y odio. Cersei siempre había amado demasiado, odiado demasiado. Notó como su cuerpo perdía toda su fuerza tras unos leves espasmos que indicaban el final… Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban colocó su cuerpo en el suelo y se tumbó junto a ella.

Era tarde para pedir ayuda.

Se acercó hasta poder rozar sus labios yertos, entreabiertos. Sabía a vino con un sutil sabor metálico, producido por su propia sangre. Jaime se preguntó cómo una persona que había sufrido tanto, que había provocado tanto daño podía ser tan hermosa. Acercó a duras pena su mano a su rostro y lo acarició. Debería haber sido capaz de salvarla. Debería habérsela llevado lejos del reino, de su familia, de su marido, de su padre… Debería haberla hecho libre.

Su visión se nublaba poco a poco mientras admiraba su belleza. La amaba demasiado, siempre se habían amado demasiado. Ese amor había sido su perdición desde niños… Jaime no se arrepentía de su amor. Sin embargo, se arrepentía de no haber hecho las cosas mejor, de no haberla escuchado cuando debía, de mirar hacia otro lado cuando Robert la había maltratado y humillado. Debería haberla salvado de su destino como reina. Debería…

Sin embargo, ya era tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer capítulo del fic, que contará con dos más cada uno contado desde un personaje distinto. Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre kudos y comentarios serán bien recibidos y me harán muy felices.
> 
> Hasta el siguiente!
> 
>  
> 
> Y este es mi despropósito de [tumblr](http://karasusama.tumblr.com/)


End file.
